Harry Potter and the Escape to Normalcy
by Shadowsocar
Summary: Harry Potter tries to escape the war he was being dragged into against his will to the life he always dreamed of, a normal life. However, known and unknown people wish for him to remain ignorant and unknowing. How long will Harry's freedom, safety and normalcy last? Ron, Ginny, Molly, Dumbledore Bashing. Very Slight Hermione Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Even though most of us wish it did.**

**Ok, so this is my first fan-fiction that I am writing. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

thoughts = _i cant believe im about to do this_

parseltongue = **Hello my pretty, ill get you and that little dog too.**

talking with familiar = _""hey dude where's my car""_

**Chapter One: Remembering the Past, Hope For the Future**

**Smallest Bedroom**

**Number Four Privet Dr.**

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

**June 1994**

Listening to the rain hitting his window, Harry looked out into the night sky lightning flickered into life as it spider-webbed across the clouds, the neighborhood brightened. Looking out into the street Harry saw movement out of the corner, that disappeared as another flash of light occurred.

"Must be my handlers, god forbid I am able to do anything without Dumbledore knowing." Sighing Harry moved away from the broken desk with its wobbly chair and laid back on the decrepit bed that was in the room he lived in. Thinking back to when he found out about his handlers, he had a feeling that one of them wanted Harry to discover what Dumbledore was doing. He could not help the smirk that graced his features as he remembered what Tonks had done for him to gain the knowledge of his micromanagement.

**Flashback**

_"Mundungus, wake up. Why are you asleep on the job? You know what Dumbledore told you the last time this happened" Tonk's hair started flashing random colors in her irritation towards the situation they were faced with yet again._

_Speech slurred and the smell of alcohol on his breath, Mundungus replied, "I was up last night all night sorting out some items I found."_

_"Well with the racket you are making with your snoring I am perplexed as to why Harry has not found about the order watching him!"_

_" You should be one to talk Nymphadora, aft."_

_"Tonks the name is Tonks, I swear Dungus if you call me that one more time I will turn you into the ministry for all the stolen goods that have magically found their way into your hands and hex you all the way there," her hair began changing deep red as her anger began to rise._

_"As I was saying before, you should be quiet as well darling, after all you swear up a storm after tripping on air and that little display doesn't help you either dearie. Besides, the boy is still asleep. What does it hurt to make a few deals on the side while I'm waiting! What are you doing here Tonks? I thought Snape was supposed to have watched the street for the rest of the day and tomorrow morning."_

_"He would have if he was not called by You-Know-Who. I am here to cover for him. You can go on your way Dung."_

_Up in the room Harry laid on the bed with his eyes closed listening to the conversation. After a few minutes he heard an auto backfire. Jumping from the telltale sign of apparition Harry slowly dozed off again after waking from his nightmare of Cedric's death._

**End Flashback**

Smiling at what Tonks had done for him to subtlety tell him that there were problems afoot, Harry looked out of the second window that was open waiting for Hedwig to get back from her delivery of his letters to Hermione and Ron. He had sent letters before and Hedwig always returned without a reply. Disheartened, he rolled over in his bed and dozed off into slumber.  
Waking from a sound coming from his headboard, Harry looked up after putting on his glasses and saw Hedwig with empty talons. Sighing he asked if she had gotten a reply. At the shake of her head, Harry cried out in frustration," what the bloody hell is wrong with them? I guess they are not my friends after all. What should I do Hedwig?"

Hedwig turned her head out the window and hooted slightly to get Harry's attention.

Harry looked at Hedwig and looked out the window. "You think I should escape?" Hearing an affirmative hoot Harry chuckled, "but my life is here Hedwig". Receiving a swat to the back of the head by a wing as Hedwig flew to her stand she squawked and glared at her master. "I know Hedwig it's not much of a life, but it is all I have. I am however sick and tired of my life being threatened every time I go to Hogwarts". Thinking back to his years in school Harry was not impressed with what he had to do to survive.

_First year I had to deal with the stupid troll that Quirrell let into the school. I would not have to do that if Ron was not such a git to Hermione in the first place. Then the whole Fluffy the cerebus issue that was caused by Draco's duel. That made me want to leave school right there. I had to stay since I finally made friends that Dudley could not do anything too. The baby dragon was just annoying and relatively foreshadowing as well. The trip into the forest though, ugh, why would anyone send first years into a forest that has dangerous creatures anyway? And finally the stupid Philosopher's Stone and killing Voldemort/Quirrell and ending up in the hospital bed should have been the last straw._

_The second year should never have happened in the first place. I would think the castle would have dark magic wards or something like that in the ward scheme. And Ginny being a twat and writing in a book that had its own mind was just more proof damning wizarding England. Ginny was raised in the magical world, she should have known better. Shaking his head he just scoffed at her stupidity. Dobby wasn't too bad other than the whole stopping the mail, the barrier, and the evil bludger he was controlling. Dobby did save me from Malfoy Sr. after I tricked Malfoy Sr. in to freeing Dobby. On top of that he had a plonker for a defense professor who only cared for his looks and fame. And finally the damned spiders, basilisk, and Tom Riddle drama was enough for one year._  
_Note: the castle did have wards but it's like having a burglar alarm when the burglar is already in your house, useless. Also once again changing from first to third person narrative._

_Third year was the easiest by far since I didn't have to worry too much and would not have been an issue if the bloody Ministry was not so inept at doing the job properly. Sirius would have been able to raise me in the wizarding world if they had followed their own laws. I believe Dumbledore was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot back then as well. What happened to his everyone gets second, third, and fourth chances at being a productive member of society. If it weren't for the dementors, Snape, Remus's timely change, and Pettigrew's escape, life would be great._

_And last year, the thrice damned tournament should have killed him. Taking an egg from a nesting dragon is just asking to die. The chase of course was thrilling, sarcasm laced through his thoughts. Nearly drowning in the second task was really the only worry on my life. The third task had been dangerous but manageable until the cup had whisked Harry and Cedric to Voldemort. Tears began forming as he heard kill the spare be said once again in his head. And the revival and duel with Voldemort was the icing on the cake and Harry came to his decision._ "Alright Hedwig, I agree I need to escape, but where would I go?"

Receiving a hoot he saw Hedwig fly over to the indented globe Dudley had gotten as a present from one of his father's clients. Dudley had dented it within minutes after the clients had left the driveway in a fit of anger over the lame present. Harry got off the bed and slowly walked over to the globe being careful to not step on a squeaking floorboard. So what country should I go to Hedwig?" He watched as she turned the globe over and set her talon on a single country.

Looking down at the globe "United States of America, hmm they do speak English. That will make the transition easy. I don't know a thing though about the magical community over there girl. All I know is that it has to be relatively young". Hearing a hoot Hedwig flew back to her perch and looked at Harry expectantly. "Okay I agree but how should I get there girl." Watching as Hedwig jumped into the air and flew around the room Harry nodded in agreement to her idea. "Yes flying would be the best route and I could get away faster. I doubt I could get an international portkey from the Ministry currently, with the slander campaign that is running its course in The Daily Prophet. Fudge and the rest of the Ministry would also want to keep the hero of Wizarding England in England and control the damage I could cause if I went elsewhere. Thinking on what he could do to best damage Fudge's and the Ministry's reputations abroad would be amusing during his flight across the pond. Hmm I'll have to make a list on what needs to be done. Walking over to the desk Harry pulls out a pencil and paper. "Oh how I have missed thee modern technology."

**My list of Things Must Get Done**

Get trunk and arrange what I need in it

Find passport Sirius sent to me (should be in trunk)

Talk with Uncle Vernon about leaving forever

Evade my handlers at all costs and trick them into thinking I am still in the house

Write letters to Ron, Hermione, the Twins, and Sirius

Get flight to the Colonies

Gain Citizenship so Dumbledore and England have no say over me.

Finish my schooling

"What do you think Hedwig anything else I need to add?" Looking over Harry finds her asleep with her head tucked under her wing. "I guess I should get to sleep as well. It will be a fun day tomorrow talking with uncle Vernon. Laying down in his bed he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his escape plans.

Hearing a buzzer from the alarm he had fixed he got up and stretched. He walked out of his room and went downstairs to start making breakfast. He pulled out bacon, eggs, bread, milk, and the other ingredients to make pancakes. After making the first seven pancakes and eating three of them himself footsteps were heard coming down the steps.

"Boy where is my food at?"

"It's right here Uncle, the bacon has to cook for a few more minutes but I have some pancakes and toast ready." Harry fiddled with the bacon as he worked up the nerve to speak with his uncle. "Uncle Vernon, can I talk with you about something important today?"

"It doesn't have to do with those other freaks, does it boy?" Uncle Vernon growled in warning.

"No sir, I am trying to escape from them, sir. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me." Harry twisted the spatula in his hand waiting for his Uncle's reaction or lack thereof.

Vernon slammed down his paper and bellowed "AND WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU OUT BOY!", his face turning a shade of tomato from anger.

"Well if you help and everything works out you will never have to see me again. If it doesn't work out then I will be dragged back here unwillingly", looking at his Uncle he watched as he calmed and saw a smile grace his features. Harry was getting nervous when suddenly his Uncle spoke up.

"Yes that would be a good idea. I shall listen to your plan as you cook breakfast for Dudley and your Aunt."

Harry sighed in relief and put the bacon he had made on his Uncle's plate. Adding more bacon to the skillet, and making more pancakes as he talked, "well it won't be right away as we have some of my people watching the house to make sure I don't leave." Hearing his Uncle getting worked up he quickly explained that there was only one chance to make his escape unnoticed. "Uncle there is only one way I know how to escape. One of the people watching me likes to get drunk. I will need to watch for the next few weeks to figure out the rotation and times they come and switch. If I leave during one of the switches during the drunks watch I will get away."

"Freaks I knew they were good for nothing's. Drunks the lot of them.", Vernon growled out after taking a bite of his toast.

Harry rolled his eyes at his Uncle's bigotry, "If we do this it will anger quite a few of them and is a great prank as well. You will be able to pull one over on Dumbledore."

"Carry on boy. Be glad it's the weekend and I don't have work today" Uncle Vernon managed to sound irritated and pleased in the same breath.

" Yes sir. Once I figure out the rotation of my handlers, I will tell you when I'm leaving. This might happen at any second sir. So I will ask if you can take a day off work. I will need to be dropped off in London. You could take Dudley and Aunt Petunia and have a day out yourselves. When you get home I will not be here." Harry knew this might not work, but he played on the hatred his Uncle had of him and to spend time with his family.

Looking at Harry he took a bite of his bacon, "hmm, we haven't been to London since we got you and there is a new store Petunia wants to go to as well as Dudley. Yes that is a good idea I will have to tell Pet about my idea."

"What idea Vernon?", Petunia asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Pet, I figured out a way we can rid ourselves of the boy and the freaks." Uncle Vernon beamed at his own genius.

Harry brought some fruit and a few pancakes over to his aunt as she sat down after getting a kiss from her husband.

"Oh Vern that is amazing. Oh I will be right back I need to go phone Marge and tell her the good news," rushing from the table and almost spilling the coffee that was in the center ready for use.

Bringing over some more pancakes and bacon, Harry thought to point out his unfortunate weight issue "sir I will be traveling through Heathrow and well they might notice how skinny I am and start asking questions."

"Yes you're right, from now on you can eat what you want. I'll tell Pet and Dudders when they get down so they don't get angry. I will tell Dudley to leave you alone as well."

"Thank you Uncle Vernon." Receiving a grunt he heard another set of footsteps on the stairs and put a plate down for Dudley. Dudley walked in with Petunia behind him and sat down and start gorging himself on pancakes.

"Pet, I told Harry he could eat as much as needed from now on." Looking at his wife she was making a lemon jealous as her lips disappeared, Vernon explained what Harry had said to her as quickly as possible. Seeing her calm down quickly he turned to Dudley, "you are to leave him alone Dudley, your friends as well. We are getting rid of the boy and he needs to be in good shape so the police don't ask questions about the condition he is in.

"What why, that's not fair father!", Dudley whined like a toy had just been taken from him.

Harry listened to Dudley whine until his Uncle told him that if he left Harry alone, he would take Dudley to the new store he wanted to go to and buy him anything he wanted from the store. Dudley quieted down in an instant. Eating his own food as quickly as possible, Harry cleaned up the kitchen and excused himself, "I will be upstairs checking the times for when my handlers come and go Uncle Vernon."

"Good stay in your room boy." mumbled Vernon.

"Sighing he ran up the stairs and sat at the desk with a pen and paper, he jotted down the day. He began reading one of his school books, after two hours he heard a crack close to the house and jotted the time down after looking at the alarm clock by his bed and wrote eight P.M. Walking cautiously to the window he listened carefully to figure out who was outside watching the house. The whispers were too low to hear, so he walked away and went to sleep at ten P.M.

Waking to the sound of a crack, Harry ran to the desk and jotted down time as seven forty five A.M. on Monday. He walked over to the window and quickly leaned back. The smell of alcohol was strong enough to knock a cow out. After fifteen minutes he heard another crack and swearing underneath his window.

"Every bloody time"

Harry jotted down eight am and went to work around the house doing the chores he was given. He got done mowing the lawn and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Ever since he had made the deal with his Uncle he had started filling out and no longer looked like a walking stick. He looked at his body and saw the lean muscles underneath the skin and smiled. A week passed and now in the middle of June, Harry woke to a crack again at seven forty five, only to have another crack arrive fifteen minutes later and then he heard a snarl he finally recognized as Snapes, "not again".

Harry walked downstairs and started making breakfast as his Uncle walked down the steps. "Uncle Vernon it seems that we will need to leave by seven forty five am on Monday. That is when the shift changes, were lucky as the night guard also leaves fifteen minutes earlier than he should."

"Lazy the lot of those freaks," Vernon barked.

After feeding himself and his family, Harry ran back upstairs and pulled out some parchment and pen, he began writing his letters to his friends and Sirius.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_By the time you have gotten these letters I will be gone and in a safe place. I am leaving. I am sick of all the danger that going to Hogwarts causes and the danger on my life as well. The danger on your lives that occurs because of our adventures is too much. I want you both safe. However, that won't occur while I am around. I'm sick of the handlers that keep watch over the house and force me to stay at the Dursley's. I am always in my bedroom. You will be happy to know Hermione that I already finished my homework before I decided to leave and I spent my summer reviewing last year's material. I am mad however as I have sent multiple letters to all of you and have not heard back from any of you. I guess you aren't true friends anymore. Tell the twins I said hello and that I hope their dream comes true._

_Good bye_

_Harry_

Reading over the letter he had just written for errors he placed the parchment off to the side and grabbed another piece of parchment to start his second letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Make sure you read this in private and don't show it to anyone other than Uncle Moony. Make him swear on his marauders oath to not reveal this letter and its contents to anyone else._

_See you around_

_Harry_

Harry looked down at the parchment and waved his hand muttering the spell he learned from Remus and Sirius last year. Turning to Hedwig he walked over and started stroking her feathers. "Girl, after I leave I need you to deliver these letters a week late. Can you do that for me?" Receiving a hoot in reply, "I will have to get Vernon to attach the letters to your legs though." Getting a undignified squawk and a wing buffet to his face he chuckled, "I know you do not like him, but he will do this for sure." When his Uncle got home Harry approached him about the letters, "I have to letters that need to be sent a week after I leave. I need you to tie them to Hedwig's legs. One on each and tell her to deliver the letters to my godfather. I will also leave the window open for her so she can fly in and out as needed for her food and water. She won't leave a mess other than a few feathers. After she leaves with the letters the window can be shut and locked permanently."

"Okay boy but that's the last thing we do."

"Actually there is one more thing. I am leaving a note pinned to the door to inform Snape that we went shopping for clothes in London for the day. It's a lie on my part, but when they find out that I am gone, Snape will be pissed that he lost me on his watch when he finds out I'm missing. You will need to return home before eight P.M. so they do not think anything is wrong. Also until those letters are sent, you'll need to call out my name or any term they know means me randomly and assign a chore that can be done inside."

"Hmmm I take it this is to keep up pretenses then? Yes I will do it since we are getting rid if you finally," Vernon smiled again at the thought of no longer having the freak in the house.

June twenty seventh **(A/N: I totally guessed this date and then went to confirm the actual day was the 27****th**** and it was)** finally came as Harry woke to the alarm he set to wake him up at half past six in the morning. Ten minutes later and he was downstairs cooking breakfast. The smell of food cooking woke the occupants of the house as they all raced, well one raced and two waddled, downstairs to eat quickly.

"Today we get rid of you boy" Uncle Vernon smiled and talked excitedly between bites. "Just another hour and we take you out of here for good."

Harry nodded in agreement thanking whatever deity was on his side today that everything went smoothly. Cleaning the dishes he heard his family getting ready for the events of the day. At seven thirty everyone was waiting by the entrance as Harry pulled his trunk out of the cupboard under the stairs and quickly shrunk it after pulling out his cloak and passport. Whispering to himself about thanking Remus for teaching him the shrinking spell, he walked to the front to wait with the others. Looking at his watch Harry waited for the sign of apparition. Seven forty five rolled around and still no sign of apparition was heard. After three minutes Harry was getting nervous when finally he heard the crack.  
"Okay we need to go now quickly." Opening the door everyone rushed out and went to the vehicle. Harry shut the door as he heard the car engine roar to life. Pinning the note to the door he sprinted to the back seat and closed the car door as he got in. Ten seconds later they were all leaving privet drive and headed to London. Harry sighed in relief as they turned the corner of the block and left surrey behind.

**POV CHANGE**

Snape sighed as eight A.M. rolled around. "Here I go again, having to watch the spoilt brat again. I better get going." A crack of apparition later and he was dusting and straightening his robe as he walked up the road to number four privet drive disillusioned. Seeing that there wasn't a vehicle in the driveway when he knew Vernon didn't leave his house until half past eight he walked up to the door swearing as once again Mundungus had left his post early. As Snape stalked his way up the sidewalk, he saw a note on the door. Grumbling to himself about watching the Potter brat he ripped the note off the door and read the note.

_Currently out. Went to London for a day out and some shopping. We will be back around eight tonight._

_The Dursley's_

Spoilt Potter brat, probably needed a new toy or clothes." Snape spun around and walked off the property back to the alley he arrived in as his robe billowed out behind him from his paced walk. A crack of apparition later and he was at the gates of Hogwarts making his way to the headmaster to inform him of the impromptu trip made by the Dursley's.

After five minutes of fighting with the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office and a threat of using muggle means to destroy said statue, Snape guessed the password. Growling as he passed the gargoyle, he quickly made his way up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door to be let into the office.

"Severus, my boy, come in" Dumbledore closed a book he had on his desk and stood to gesture Snape to a chair on the other side of his desk.

Pushing the door open Severus walked into the office and saw the dam Ned twinkling eyes of the headmaster staring at him.

"Shouldn't you be watching Harry at this time, my boy?" Twinkling eyes gone as he stared directly at Severus

"I would if he was at the house headmaster". Thrusting the note into the headmasters face, "the spoilt brat is headed to London today with his family to go shopping. He obviously must have needed something new. The brat had the audacity to leave on my shift as well."

"Now Severus this is good, but I will check to see if that is the case. He should be tracked in muggle London for a day with the tracking charms he has on him." The twinkling was back as he eyed the potions professor and chuckled at his anger.

"I am going back to my potions since I won't be needed today. And Headmaster, change your password. Everyone knows you use candy as your passwords," Snape said with clearly increasing irritation showing on his face.

"Ah but Severus, I do enjoy watching people trying to guess what they are," mirth clearly showing on his face.

"The point is Headmaster is that you use muggle candies such as snickers today. No one can get those in a timely fashion," Snape said as his left eye twitched in anger

"The muggle-borns and half-bloods do," Dumbledore argued back with ease

"That's because they start with those candies before moving onto wizard candies." Snape sighed knowing he would not win this battle with the headmaster.

Smiling at Severus, the Headmaster tells him he can go back to brewing his potions again. Waiting until Snape leaves his office he begins activating the tracking charms on Harry and looking at some of the silver, whiring instruments the Headmaster smirked, "Hmm he is headed to London with the Dursley's. Good, I better go and talk to Gringotts to withdraw some more Galleons. I need a new robe."

(**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i am looking for reviews. This chapter was proofread by a close friend of mine. I added a few things here after she sent my story back to me) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I sadly still don't own the Harry Potter verse, therefore I am still poor. Ok, so I did a bit more research for this chapter compared to the first. One thing I realized is that Hogwarts classes let out in late June. However, for this story I needed the classes to end earlier than they do in the books. Sorry the chapter took so long, but I am typing this story on my ipod during my breaks and lunches at work so it does take a bit more time compared to typing it out on the computer. **

**CHAPTER TWO: THE ESCAPE**

"We'll now that we have gotten away I can breathe easier." Harry glanced out the back of the car and released the breath he had not known he was holding.

"Boy where do you want to be dropped off at in London?" Uncle Vernon growled pleasantly.

"Charring Cross Road, uncle Vernon. "

"We will be there in about an hour depending on traffic." Harry had never heard so much joy in his uncle's voice.  
Harry glanced out the window as they drove, he watched all the people scattering about their day unaware of the magic that surrounded them. He scoffed at Voldemort's plan to rule all the muggles in the world; thinking that Voldemort was an idiot not realizing that he was outnumbered by at least a hundred to one. It would be fruitless to conquer the muggle world. As the car slowed to a stop he stared out the window too lost in his own thoughts to realize they were stopping.

"We'll boy get out. We're at Charting Cross Road. And good riddance to you. Just remember boy we don't want to see your face again" Uncle Vernon didn't even turn to talk to Harry he kept a firm grip on the wheel and his eyes staring ahead a pleased venomous grin on his face.

"Don't worry uncle that won't be a problem if I make it to where I need to go. Thank you for the ride in." Harry stepped out of the car and once the door was shut he heard the car move away immediately from its position and disappear into traffic.

Smiling at the thought of being free for once Harry made his way to an alley close to the leaky cauldron and pulled his father's cloak out and wrapped it around himself. He slowly made his way to the door of his destination and pulled it open and slipped inside the dank and grimy pub. Moving past the pub patrons he swiftly made his way to the entrance of Diagon Alley he tapped the sequence of bricks and waited for the doorway to open. Harry watched as the bricks folded and turned into themselves to reveal the alley hidden behind as he walked through and made a bee line straight to the white marble building of Gringotts. Harry took his time as he didn't want to bump into the shoppers and reveal he was there. Getting to the steps he walked to the guard and stood next to the goblin in armor. "Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to a teller in private away from prying eyes?" Watching the goblin jump at the question as he lowered his pike a smirk graced his face.

"Of course Mr. Potter if you would follow me. You need not worry we know of your cloak. When your parents went into hiding they would come to the bank with the cloak. Your father loved to prank. Of course we gave as good as we got."

Harry stood there flabbergasted at what he had heard and that the goblins were on friendly terms with his parents. After a few seconds of imitating the perfect likeness of a fish he was brought back to reality of the sound of armor clanking as the goblin walked away. Following the guard into the bank he was taken to the goblin sitting in the center wall as he counted gems and weighed them on an old fashion set of scales. The goblin guard began speaking in Gobblygook as the teller looked down and sneered in recognition. He watched as the teller closed off the booth and got down off the chair and opened the door to the booth itself. "If you would follow me Mr. Potter we can get you situated in a private room."

Harry walked through the gate and followed the goblin into a small room of to the side of the main entrance. As the door closed he pulled his cloak off and bowed to the goblin, "Thank you Griphook for taking me without notice. I am unfortunately in a hurry and need to withdraw money from my vault to have it converted to muggle money. I need both British and American currency.

The goblin surprised at being remembered listened to the requests and raised an eyebrow at the need for American currency. "You are a strange wizard Mr. Potter. Not many remember our names and even less show us the respect you have shown the goblin nation. However, the Potters were always considered different as they have always treated us as equals. Your father would prank us on occasion and we would often get revenge in scaring him with false bank statements and a few magic pranks here and there as he would rush in to find out what was going on." Smiling at a particular memory of watching James be turned green skinned and shortened brought a vicious grin. Hearing a chuckle from Harry he snapped back to reality, "how much did you wish to take out today?

"Umm, enough to get me to the states, settled down, and into a school of my choice so I can continue my education. I'm not sure how much that would be though, what would you suggest?" Harry stroked his chin in contemplation.

Smiling from the question of needing a suggestion and taking his advice unlike the rest of the wizards and witches, "I wouldn't withdraw anything Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please call me Harry in private," Harry stated quickly.

"Frowning at the interruption until he realized he was given the okay to call Mr. Potter by his first name, Griphook smiled once more at the strangeness of the Potter family "Of course Harry. What I would suggest is getting one of Gringotts bank cards". Pulling out a black card with two gold g's interwoven together to show Harry, "this card can be used in both worlds. It will cost you twenty galleons to get the card and will be given tomorrow or you can pay forty galleons to have it by the end of our meeting." Which would you prefer Harry?

"The latter option please. That would be most welcomed, as I hope to be on a plane to the colonies at this time tomorrow." Looking at the time he saw it was already ten am. "I still need some money converted to pounds for a cabbie to take me to the airport after I leave here today"

"Alright Harry if you would follow me we will get into a cart and head down to your vault." Griphook motioned for harry to follow him.

Following Griphook out of the room through a second door he hadn't seen earlier, he heard the goblin whistle as a cart came speeding down the track and stopped abruptly in front of them. Climbing in he watched Griphook pull the lever and they were speeding away as Harry's laughter echoed throughout the caverns below the bank. Finally arriving at his vault he got out to a vicious grin on Griphook.

"We have arrived at your vault, I am glad you enjoyed the ride down. Potters always did, we have also seen muggleborns and half-bloods enjoy the ride as well," Griphook said this with a lost look in his eyes.

"That's because muggleborns and half- bloods have ridden roller coasters at the amusement parks in the muggle world they are thoroughly enjoyed. They know that the tracks are very safe and most likely there won't be an accident". Walking to his vault he gave Griphook the key. Watching as Griphook opened the vault he went in and opened the sack Griphook had given him and started placing galleons into it until the pack was filled. He then walked out and handed the bag to the goblin and told him he wanted half of it in British pounds and the other half in American dollars.

"Of course Mr. Potter right away". Griphook snapped his fingers and the pack vanished. "I sent it up to our exchange office. The money will be ready when we reach the cart stop back at the entrance. Let's get back shall we. I will also be calling you by your last name while in public." Motioning for Harry to get back in to the cart, the vault door closed by itself as he handed the key back to Harry that had appeared in his hands after the door closed.

"Thank you Griphook for your time and patience, take an extra hundred galleons for helping me out today." Seeing the surprised look on the goblins face he got into the cart and pushed the lever to begin the carts ascent to the surface.

"Thank you Mr. Potter I'm glad I could help." After reaching the surface, a goblin was waiting for Griphook with a bag of British and American money. "Yes Axegrinder, what is it you need?"

"I have Mr. Potter's money and his bank card here so he may get on his way as soon as possible," Axegrinder looked more feral than Griphook as he handed the bag and card over.

Harry walked up and took the bags the goblin was holding out to him, "Thank you Axegrinder, I hope you have a pleasant day today!" Looking back at Griphook, "give him twenty five galleons for his services and for meeting me here so I can leave promptly," Harry began leaving but never got a response from Griphook. Looking at Griphook's dumbfounded facial features, Harry laughed for a few seconds, "may your gold and enemies blood flow freely."

Coming out of his daze Griphook realized the farewell, he responded, "and may your business have good luck and may your enemies flee in fear." Receiving a nod Griphook left to tell the bank manager what had just occurred. Griphook knew Gringotts would be keeping the Potters as a VIP client once more.

Harry dawned his cloak and made a hasty retreat back out into the muggle world. Walking back into the alley a little ways from the Leaky Cauldron, Harry pulled his cloak off and placed it in his pocket. He strode out into the street and held out his hand calling for a taxi, "cabbie". Ten seconds later a cabbie pulled over to the side of the road and waited for its newest passenger to get in. Climbing in, Harry told the driver to take him to Heathrow international because he had a flight to catch.

Harry dozed off from the thrum of the car's engine and woke to the driver waking him and asking for the fare. Harry got out and pulled out some money and told the driver to keep the change. The driver just looked down and smiled in glee at the rich client he had just had. Harry walked into the airport and pulled out his passport as well as the letter he had forged to get the ticket he needed to get out of dodge. He walked into the gate area and made his way to the ticketing agent, "excuse me I'd like to get a one way ticket to the states please".

"You're a little young to be flying on your own aren't you," stated the agent.

"Yes ma'am, but my uncle gave me this to give to you when I got up here. Harry handed over the letter and waited as the agent read it.

_To the ticket agent,_

_Our nephew wanted to get the tickets and get to the gate himself. We are off in the distance closely watching him so he doesn't get hurt and taken. We would appreciate if you could get someone to take him through the airport safely to get to his flight. We want him to experience travel and he will be going to the states. We have family there and they will meet him after he goes through customs. I have given him enough money to fly first class on a Concorde flight to New York City. I would be thankful if you kept the knowledge that we are watching him a secret so he can be proud of himself._

Thank you

The Dursley family

Well everything seems in order, let me check to see when our next Concorde flight is available." Typing could be heard for a few minutes until the agent looked over the counter, "our next flight with Concorde is tomorrow morning. Departure is at seven am you will need to be here two hours early. Since you are so young security won't be much of an issue as we will have security rush you through and get you to your gate. Here is the ticket. Have your passport ready as well as the ticket. "

"Is there a place I could stay for the night"?

"Yes there is a hotel just outside and to the right. I will call security to take you there and help you get a room."

Harry listened as she got on a phone and talked rapidly. "Mr. Potter, do you have any luggage you would like to check in?

"Umm no, I just have my pack here, it has what I need in it". Waiting for security was excruciating since he wasn't sure if someone would find him. Finally after five minutes security came over to him.

"Are you Mr. Potter", nodding his head to the officer, "please follow me to the hotel."

Harry walked beside the officer for five minutes and walked into the hotel with the officer. "This is where I leave you Mr. Potter, have a good day and I will see you tomorrow bright and early".

"Have a good day, sir". Harry looked at the counter and walked over to the girl at the desk, "Miss I need a room for the night with a wakeup call for four thirty am tomorrow." Looking up at the girl he saw curly shoulder length, dark brown hair and blue eyes. A sharp small nose graced her features and a pleasant smile adorned her face. Harry smiled back at her and saw her eyes dart to his forehead. Groaning his eyes stared directly at her waiting for the commotion to start.

"So Harry would you like one of our magical suites that couples enjoy or just a normal room to stay in tonight while you wait for your flight?" Emphasizing the word magical to him she smiled once more as she waited for his response.

Not expecting that question Harry stuttered out his response, "n-n-normal p-p-please". Receiving a giggle Harry blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry Harry your secret is safe, I won't even log you into our magical logs so everything stays here in this computer. You will be in room 113. Would you like to pay now or when you leave?"

"I'll pay now since I will be in a hurry in the morning."

"Okay I will need either cash or a credit card," she stated as she again smiled as she watched him dig through his pocket to get his method of payment.

Harry handed over his Gringotts card and watch her eyes brighten at the card.

"Nice Harry, mostly muggleborns and half-bloods only get these cards. We laugh at the purebloods since we can be in and out of shops faster than them. They still haven't figured out how we do it. Here is your card back and here is the key to your room. All you have to do is swipe it and the door will unlock. Have a good day." All of this was done in a matter of minutes while he was looking around at the pleasantly decorated lobby.

Harry just nodded wondering what had just occurred as he walked away from giggling and made his way to the room. Looking for signs that adorned the walls he found his room number down the left wing of the building. After a short walk down the hallway Harry finally reached his room and swiped his card. With an audible click, he pushed the door open and gasped at the sight in front of him. Taking in the details of the room with its cream colored walls, king sized bed with five pillows and a large screen TV, he walked in. Looking to his right he saw the loo with its toilet, tub and separate shower. He walked over to the bed slowly running his fingers along the cherry wood frame as he went to open the curtains. Another gasp escapes him as he looks mesmerized at the garden in the middle of the courtyard with its winding path and fountain in the center. Smiling he closed the curtains and switched on the television. Grabbing the remote from the cabinet that the TV was on, he plopped down onto the bed with a bounce and started surfing the channels until he found a show that interested him. For the most part Harry was just enjoying the ability to finally watch television for a change. Listening to a show begin, he ran to the loo as quickly as possible so he wouldn't miss the show that he saw was on nickelodeon. After washing his hands he rushed out and jumped onto the comfortable bed and sprawled out and caught the ending of the introduction. Viewing the television, he saw a yellow smiley face with the words 'all that' imbedded into the face. As he continued to watch he chuckled at the show. After the show ended his stomached growled in protest from hunger. Getting up he laughed again at the scene that had played before the showed ended, everyday life with Pierre Escargo. Harry grabbed the key to the room, the bank card he had gotten, and his wand he placed into his holster that he always placed on his forearm and headed out into the lobby of the hotel to ask the clerk at the desk if she knew any places he could eat the were close. "Excuse me, but are there any places I can go and get lunch?"

The clerk looked at him and smiled, "yes there are a few cafes in the lobby of the airport that you can eat at. There is also room service or you can look for restaurants that are in the phonebook. Most of the restaurants will deliver directly to your room."

Harry smiled back and replied his thanks and waved as he headed out the door and walked back to the airport at a leisurely pace taking in the details of his surroundings. Looking around he saw the massive parking lots that were filled to the brim with automobiles and saw the lack of nature on the property. He glanced up as he heard the engines of a plane as he stopped and watched it descend onto the runway. Continuing his walk he watched as the blue sky and white clouds drifted slowly along with the gentle breeze and enjoyed the controlled chaos of the muggle environment. After a few minutes of walking Harry walked into the lobby of the airport and was blasted with the cool air conditioning as it sent shivers of relief down his spine at the escape of the summer heat. The noise of the hustle and bustle as everyone was moving to and fro choked out the calls over the intercom for passengers and notifications of flights. He also heard something about loading and unloading in a red zone or white zone outside as well. Smiling at the busyness of the terminal he began looking around for a restaurant and found a pub that had a strong aroma of food wafting out of the entrance and drawing the people into the restaurant to eat. Harry walked into the lit pub and smiled at the cleanliness compared to the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to the bar seat and sat himself down.  
The second he sat down the bartender began walking over with the menu so he could order.

"Here you go sir, the menu is based on the country most of our fliers are headed to so you can have a taste of the cuisine before you get to your point of arrival. Where are you traveling to today?" the bartender asked as he set the menu down open to what was served for lunch and dinner.

Looking down at the menu and then back at the bartender Harry asked "I am headed to the colonies tomorrow so what do you suggest I get?"

"The colonies, hmmm, I would suggest the Brewed Burger, along with a cola to drink as well. The dish comes with your choice of vegetable as well, but the chips the cook makes are amazing. I will bring out the cola for you to try." A mischievous grin on his face that was promptly hidden as Harry smiled at the bartender and took the suggestion. "I will have that prepared medium well for you. I will be right back with your drink."

Harry handed him the menu and told the bartender he had never had cola before and sat waiting for his drink to arrive. He noticed that the bartender was bringing over two drinks to him instead of the one he ordered and his eyes gave the bartender a questioning look as the drinks were set down in front of him. "Why did you bring me two drinks?" Harry asked quickly.

The bartender had the mischievous smile painted on his face, "well one of the drinks the yanks love to drink, though I don't understand why. I personally don't like the stuff myself. The drink on your left with the orange straw is a drink called coca-cola. The drink with the green straw is a cola called root beer. I would try the coca cola first."

Harry looked at the drink that had the green straw and tentatively took a sip. His eyes widened as he took a more powerful drink and enjoyed the fizzy drink as it raced down to his stomach. Harry pulled away from the straw and pushed it aside and brought the second drink to his face. He glanced up at the bartender and saw mirth in his eyes. What he didn't see or realize is the employees of said pub waiting with bated breath for him to take a swig of the root beer. Instead of taking a sip like he did with his first cola, Harry sucked a large portion into his mouth and he instantly regretted the decision. Spluttering and coughing as he forced the drink down, his face showed disgust, "ugh, that tastes like bloody cough syrup. How can the yanks stand this stuff?" He finally realized the laughter amongst the employees and the loud guffawing that came from the bartender in front of him. Harry glared at the man and broke out into a smile knowing he had just been pranked.

After he finally caught his breath the bartender replied, "I'm not sure, I believe it's an acquired taste".

Another patron who was around his age had just stopped laughing and spoke. He was clearly American from his lack of British accent, "in all honesty it's a drink you love or hate. A and W is the best in my personal opinion. When I went to Japan for a month I got my host mother to try some and she did the same thing you did."

Harry watched the kid his age walk up to him and stuck his hand out for a hand shake, "hi I'm Colten Kelley, it's nice to meet you Harry.

Harry groaned and received a chuckle from his new friend and asked in a low whisper, "am I famous in the states like I am here in England?"

"If you mean do we yanks worship or despise the ground you walk on depending on what side a person is on or how the media paints you from day to day, then no the people in the states do not care for you in that way. You will probably get a passing glance and a few curious people that will go out of their way to say hello, but the looks you'd receive are within the realm of the new guy." Colten had added air quotes when he had said new guy and laughed at the twinkle in Harry's eye.

Sighing in relief, Harry watched Colten as he took a swig of his own root beer. Harry's nose scrunched up as he shook his head and then gasped as the bartender set his plate of food down onto the counter in front of him. The burger, though dripping with a bit of grease looked and smelled amazing. Harry's mouth started watering instantly as he looked at the toasted bun with the Angus burger sitting neatly on top. Bacon, sautéed onions, mushrooms, Swiss cheese, and a homemade barbecue sauce were arranged perfectly on top of the meat with a lettuce leaf on top. The bartender placed gloves on his hands and picked the top bun up with the large steak knife that came with the meal. Harry watched as the bartender placed the bun on the burger and jabbed the knife neatly into the burger.

"I hope you enjoy that burger it is one of our most requested items on the menu. " Said the bartender as he took the gloves off and tossed them in the trash.

Harry scrutinized the meal in front of him as he slowly turned the plate around to get a better view of the burger in front of him as it sat at a full height of six inches. Mouthwatering from the sight and smell of his meal, he picked it up and took a bite and moaned in pleasure as the flavors exploded across his taste buds. Harry inhaled his burger and fries and quickly paid his bill once he was done. Leaving a tip Harry waved goodbye to the bartender and walked out of the airport with a content sigh and made his way to his room. When he got into his room he saw it was already four in the afternoon so he decided to take a shower really quickly and climb into the bed to watch television. After watching a few movies he looked at the clock and smiled at the time knowing in only a few hours he would make his escape into freedom.  
Harry turned the television off and set his alarm for the night. As he laid back and closed his eyes a smile formed on his face as he slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep.

All too soon the alarm was waking him up as he jumped from the sound and turned the infernal device off. Climbing out of the blankets that were completely wrapped around him, Harry quickly dressed and packed what he had taken out the previous night. Just as he was grabbing his key card he got a call for him to wake up. Harry made his way to the hospitality desk and saw the girl from yesterday back at the desk, he quickly handed his key over as the girl smiled at him and handed him his full receipt for his stay and waved as he walked out and headed to the airport. Harry saw that the sun was still down and smiled as he took in the morning crisp air making his way to the airport. Walking briskly down the sidewalk, he smiled and nodded at the people who were also leaving for a flight that morning as he walked through the automatic doors and grabbed his passport as well as his tickets as he made his way to security. He looked around and got into the line that had a sign reading, "International Flights" and made his way to the security checkpoint. Harry stood in line for five minutes as he was waiting for the people in front of him to get through; when he finally got to the front and placed his bag on the conveyer and showed his passport and his ticket to the officer who okayed him to go through the metal detector. As he walked through he was amazed at the details that were shown in other passenger's bags on the screens. He didn't know of any spell that could do what he was seeing other than Moody's eye and that eye was one of a kind. Muggles were doing exactly what that eye could do and it was common here. After passing through security he was stopped by one of the officers and given a badge to wear.

"Here you will need this while on your flight. It tells the flight attendants that you are young and on the flight by yourself so they can keep an eye on you to make sure you are safe. I will also be taking you to the gate you need to go to for the flight today and to tell the attendant at the desk to watch out for you." Said the officer as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him to the cart that the officer used to get around the airport. "Hop on I will take you straight to the gate. When you are boarding you and any other children will be boarded first for safety.

Sliding into the seat next to the security officer Harry nodded at the explanation and gave his thanks as he was pushed back into the seat slightly as the cart began moving towards his destination. "Thank you for watching after me like this sir."

"No worries Harry, it's part of the job." The officer smiled as he honked the horn to get people out of the way the cart.

After five minutes of driving they arrived at the gate ahead of schedule and the officer took Harry to the gate attendant to tell them what was going on as Harry looked out the windows to watch the planes land, take off, and pull into other gate terminals. Harry smiled once again at the controlled chaos as he sat back and waited for the officer to get back to him.

"Okay Harry it seems you are the only child that is flying by yourself on this flight today, so you will be boarded as soon as they start. The attendant will call your name when it is time to board, so do not dilly dally. There is a restroom right over there as well as a restaurant in case you get hungry before the flight." The officer pointed in each direction. "Also, when you need to leave to go to the restroom or to get food, you must tell the attendant when you leave and come back. Your flight should be here in an hour and half so just relax and have fun watching the flights come in and leave.

"Thank you for your help and watching after me." Harry waved as the officer walked back to the cart and drove into the crowd.

**POV CHANGE**

"Ah Petunia it's so nice to not have the freak around anymore. I think once we get rid of the flying rat upstairs a vacation onto the continent is due for us. I was thinking we should go to Paris and celebrate there, " Vernon said joyously not knowing of the eavesdropper outside the kitchen window listening to the conversation as he talked with his wife and ate breakfast as he prepared for work. A near silent pop had him looking into the back yard as he walked up the stairs and into the second bedroom. "Well bird, here are the letters take them now and get out of this house, besides I think one of those freaks overheard me talking with Pet. Go on get out of here."

Hedwig quickly grabbed the letters in her talons and took off and flew around the room as she waited for the fat oaf to open the window. The second the window opened she dove out quickly and beat her wings as she headed to Grimmauld Place. The yells and growls coming from the fat oaf behind her only urged her forward, swelling in pride at the present she left as she was leaving.

Walking downstairs Vernon thundered his way to the kitchen sink swearing. Petunia turned around when he entered and screamed when she saw the bird poop that adorned Vernon's now purple face. She rushed over with a dish towel and began cleaning his face as much as possible and babying her husband while swearing vengeance against all owls. What she didn't realize was the rag was still dry and she was only smearing the droppings around his face.

**POV CHANGE**

**Outside Privet Drive**

Apparating to the predetermined spot Tonks broke down laughing as she knew Harry had ditched the guard. And by the sound of what she heard the escape was done during Snape's watch. That will get the bat of the dungeons Snape's blood boiling. Stopping to breathe she immediately left to tell Sirius of what had occurred knowing Sirius and Remus would find the humor in Harry's escape to freedom. Tonks apparated to the steps of Grimmauld place and opened the door as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake the portrait of Mrs. Black. However, her clumsiness as she was walking past the troll foot umbrella stand caused her to knock a vase to the ground. She flinched as the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the house. Tonks placed her hands over her ears and was rewarded three seconds later to the caterwauling of Walburga Black as the curtains on the painting flew open.

"HALF-BLOODS, HALF-BREEDS, MUDBLOODS, AND BLOODTRAITORS IN MY HOUSE DEFILING THE ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK WITH THEIR DIRTY, DISGUSTING BLOOD. GET OUT GET OUT THIS VERY INSTANT. "

Sirius came bounding down the steps four at a time and stood in front of his mother's portrait yelling at her, "SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG".

Mrs. Black's eyes narrowed and her face turned red as a beet in anger as her voice went higher a few more octaves, "YOU, FILTH OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK, DIRT OF MY LOINS, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE, YOU BLOOD-TRAITOR."

"Mother shut up I'm the last surviving male heir to the main line of House Black. And even if you blasted my picture off the family tapestry, I was never officially disowned. So you can go and get bent for all I care." Sirius quickly shut the blinds as he knew he stunned his mother silent and turned to Tonks, "aren't you supposed to be watching Harry, Nymphadora?"

Three seconds later Tonks' eye twitched as she twirled her wand in her hand, "don't call me that name. And we need to talk in a private place right now." Her hair changing from blood red back to the bubblegum pink she usually wore.

Sirius sighed seriously and glanced at her before motioning her to follow him. After going up the stairs he made a turn and headed for a door that had been sealed shut since Walburga had died, the library of house **B**lack. "I Lord Black, command the door to the Black Library to open for me and Nymphadora Tonks only." A slight glow around the door and a creaking sound as the door slowly opened to admit The Lord and guest into the library. Once Tonks had cleared the door it shut with and audible slam. "I Lord Black want this room to be impenetrable to all and for all secrets to remain in this room." The glow along the doors, windows, walls, and portraits signified the wards were working. Sirius sat down at a comfy plush couch and motioned for Tonks to sit at the chair next to him. "Why aren't you watching Harry Tonks, it is your shift?

Fidgeting under her cousin's gaze, "I would be if he was at the house. I think he made an escape during the change of shift. He was smart to do it during Mundungus's watch. He always leaves ten minutes early. The plus side is he ran away during Snape's rotation."

Sirius looked over at Tonks and started chuckling at what his pup had done. "When do you think he will get here?"

"Well I let slip that Dumbledore was having him watched so I don't think he is headed here. I did however see Hedwig fly off with some letters. So I think he is going to at least let you know soon what he is doing and what his future plans will be." Tonks sat in silence with Sirius until there was knocking on the library door.

Sirius got out of his chair and asked the door portrait who was on the other side. The response he got from the painting had him opening the door to let his friend Remus in to also discuss what was going on. The talk took a few hours but was interrupted when tapping was heard from the window. Remus got up and opened the window and Hedwig flew in and landed on the couch arm as she dropped one of the letters. Sirius conjured a bowl of water and summoned a tin filled with owl treats.

Hedwig nibbled on Sirius's fingers as thanks and promptly dug into the treats and water dish. Laughter could be heard and soon the letter was ripped opened that was addressed to both Remus and himself. After reading Harry's first part of the message, he gave the letter to Remus to read.

Remus scowled deeper with each word until he got to the oath of the Marauders part and instantly took his wand out and gave his friend a stern look as he cast muffliato. "It seems our cub wants the Marauders oath taken. I trust our cub, I might not be happy with his choice but I trust his judgment. Shall we say the oath together then?"

"I, Moony and Padfoot, do hereby swear on our magic and our identities as the Marauders that all that is read and discussed will not leave our lips or minds until otherwise stated by our pup and cub. On our honor as Marauders do we swear we are solemnly up to no good."

A brief flash left both wands binding their oath. Looking at the letter Remus pointed at it and stated, "we solemnly swear we are up to no good". Remus and Sirius watched as the text swirled around the paper forming new words. The places where letters and whole words were missing, ink slowly bled onto the paper and took the empty spaces. After twenty seconds both of them smiled at the spell James had made for the group showcasing itself in front of them. "It's nice to see the pup using that spell already, when did he learn it to do the spell wandlessly though?" Sirius asked as he looked up.

"I taught him more than just the patronus charm in his third year when he had to fight off the dementors. He was very happy to learn a spell his father created. It was one of the few memories that allowed him to create a semi solid patronus. I told him his father could do it wandlessly. I think he has been practicing it without his wand if he did this spell while imprisoned at the Dursley's. Now shush, I will read the letter for the both of us," said Remus as he snatched the letter from Sirius's hands. Sirius huffed and looked around only to see Tonks reading one of the Black transfiguration spell books that wasn't exactly light sided material.

Remus quickly scanned the letter for any hints on where he was going to run away to, but found nothing to even give a hint.

_Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_By the time you get this letter it should be a week from when I ran away to escape the escalating war that no child should have placed on their shoulders. I am sick of what Dumbledore has been doing. He is very manipulative and likes to think that everyone is a chess piece and he is the player. While everyone is a pawn in his game, I think he has placed me as the queen. I have the ability to attack in all directions and yet I am still one of the most valued pieces. He won't sacrifice me until he knows he will win the game. I assume Dumbledore set himself up as the king on this board and you and Remus as the bishops or rooks. I have enclosed with this letter a memory of each year of my time at Hogwarts before third year as well as what my life was like before Hogwarts. Please view these memories now. _

Sirius looked at the letter as a vial popped appeared on top of the letter. He left the muffliato spell bubble to go over and grab the pensieve that was in the library and brought it to the table he and Remus were sitting at. Remus grabbed the vial, pulled the stopper out, and poured the memory into the pensieve. Looking at each other nervously, they both put a finger into the pensieve and closed their eyes as they felt themselves falling into the memory. When both of them opened their eyes, they could only stare in horror at what had been done to their cub/pup. Remus was growling as the amber in his eyes became darker with each passing moment. Sirius was no better than Remus, but instead of the eyes changing, his magic was condensing at a rapid rate and an aura of black was surrounding his body.

After viewing the entire memory and leaving the pensieve, they both left the room and walked down into the basement. Tonks stayed motionless for a few minutes until her curiosity got the best of her as she too dove into the memory. Tonks finished the memory as well and went down to the basement to join both Remus and Sirius in blasting dummies that would randomly change images to either any of the Dursley's or Dumbledore. After thirty minutes of explosions, swear words that would make a sailor blush, as well as some very dark curses being thrown around, all three of them stopped and headed back upstairs into the library.

"Remus, Sirius, I Nymphadora Tonks swear on my magic and my life that I will not reveal anything that is being said or witnessed to anyone other than to both of you, until permission is granted by Harry James Potter, so mote it be". The flashed that occurred after Tonks said her oath quickly dissipated. "I want to know what is going on with Harry. I need to protect him, He's like a little brother I never had. He's family, literally since you are his godfather. That and his grandmother was a Black as well." Tears formed in her eyes as she recalled what had happened in the memory.

Sirius and Remus both got up to hug Tonks, "We will tell you everything since you already know some of what is going on. Plus I think Harry would like you to know since you helped him out as well. Also the oaths we made haven't kicked in yet. Let's get back to the letter, but I need some fire whiskey first. Sirius got up and brought three glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey and poured some into each glass. The glasses were drained instantly and set down on the table next to the pensieve, along with the bottle that was waiting for another usage.

_Now that you have blown the basement all to hell from the memories you just viewed, I think you can understand why I wanted to leave Britain. Also you can tell Tonks as well if she makes an oath. I know I will be buggered all to hell if she doesn't know from the beginning. _

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks both chuckled at that and smilled at Harry trying to lighten the mood.

_Also I take it a bottle of fire whiskey was brought out as well, so cheers all around. Now, let's move onto the more serious information I want to tell you all. Sirius don't even think about making the joke. Remus if he does, go ahead and slap that back of his head._

One slap later **(A/N: Think the slap Gibbs always gives to Denosa on NCIS) **and a grumbling Sirius swearing vengeance via pranks under his breath the letter continued once again.

_I won't be telling you where I am going until I am situated and in the all clear, but I will talk to the government of the country I am going into and see if I can seek asylum for you and myself, Sirius. I will also work to get them to administer a trial to you as well. I want my family here safe from the puppeteers clutches. Hedwig should have brought a second letter to you, please give that to Hermione and Ron. _

_Love Your Cub/Pup_

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. If the letter arrived early, then Uncle Vernon reneged on his portion of the deal. If that is the case then wait until Dumbledore finds out about my disappearance to give them the letters. Also enjoy the show that will occur, especially Snape when he finds out both times I disappeared were on his watch. You can also have some fun of your own as long as I get the memories to view at a later date. _

All three of the current residents of Black Library were grinning at the havoc that they were about to cause and the headache they were about to unleash on the Headmaster.

**POV CHANGE**

**7:30 A.M.**

**Number Four Privet Drive**

"Oh Vernon I am so glad we finally got rid of that freak. If he comes back we can always kick him out and tell him he is no longer welcome in our home," spittle flew from her mouth in anger at the thought of getting the son of her freak sister back in their house.

As Petunia said that Harry was no longer welcome in their home, a snapping sound was heard in the house, the wards had finally snapped and been destroyed at her declaration.

**POV CHANGE**

**7:35 A.M.**

**Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore finally descended down from his room above the office as one of the bookcases swung open to reveal the winding staircase leading up to said bedroom. As he finally came into view of his office he saw that the instrument that was monitoring the wards on Harry's relative's house was billowing red smoke, indicating that the wards were down. The twinkle in his eye that he had from the dream he was remembering from last night and the thought of a superb breakfast made by the Hogwart's House Elves was lost as a stern and angry fire lit in place of the pleasant twinkle. With an inaudible crack he apparated out of Hogwarts and reappeared on Privet Drive. He quickly smiled at the thought of what the history books didn't know, that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was the only person that was able to apparate in, out, and around the school grounds. He quickly replaced his smirk with the harsh look as he reminded himself why he was on this particular street once more and slowly made his way to the Dursley household. His anger that was radiating off of him had scared off Mrs. Figg's cats and kneazles.

**POV CHANGE**

**7:36 Heathrow International**

Harry had been sitting on the plane for the past six minutes waiting for the rest of the passengers to get aboard and take their seats. After another five minutes the plane door was closed and the flight attendant had pulled out a seat belt and a pamphlet and began talking about the safety measures to be taken while the plane was in transit or if there was an accident. Harry sighed as he was only a few more minutes from freedom. He finally smiled when he felt the jerk of movement and knew that that plane was pulling away from the gate and taxiing onto the runway.

**Heathrow International, forty-eight minutes later**

Passengers in the terminal all jumped at the sound of an automobile backfiring. They slowly turned around looking for the source of the sound and gaped open mouth at the person that looked like a character out of the Tolkien books. They watched as he slowly made his way to the gate that had just closed its doors. He walked over to the attendant and smiled when she turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you sir?" The attendant asked tersely.

"Yes you can, my ward is on the flight at this gate and he seems to be running away," Dumbledore smiled as he informed the young woman of his situation.

"I'm sorry sir, but all of our younger passengers were given permission to fly out today. Can I help you with something else today?" smiling back at Dumbledore as her eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"Could you let me onto the plane so I can retrieve my young ward and bring him home?" eyes twinkling more, though anger was present as the attendant wasn't looking at him when she was talking and only looking down at her station as she was typing on the keyboard.

"I am sorry to say that the flight has already left the gate and it is too late to call it back as it's taxiing to the runway." The attendant was getting terser as the questions kept coming, her hand fingering the security button underneath her counter.

"You know it's considered rude to not look someone in the eye when they are talking to you? Could you tell me where the flight is headed so I can contact the airport on the other end to send my ward back?" a smirk crossed his face as she looked up quickly and he began the process of invading her mind.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give you that information. If you can provide proof to security who is currently standing behind you, that he is a ward of the state, and currently resides in your orphanage then we can give you that information." She smiled up at him and walked away as security nodded at her.

"Sir If you could provide us the proof we will get the information." The officer had a stern look in his eyes.

"Well, you see he is an orphan, but he was adopted by his aunt and uncle, however, I am his guardian when it comes to all legal matters." Dumbledore smiled, but was fuming inside, 'How dare these muggles treat me like I am a commoner.'

"Then we can't help you, if you would please follow us as we escort you out of the airport it would be appreciated, we would also like to see some identification," the officer had his hand out waiting to get the ID Card from the strange man.

"I don't have ID on me at the moment, I am sure we could talk", Dumbledore was abruptly forced against the counter and the next thing he knew he was being cuffed and hauled away by the officers.

**POV CHANGE**

Harry grinned as he felt the plane go full throttle and he was thrown into the back of his as the plane finally took off. He felt great knowing in just a few short hours he would be landing in the States and beginning his new life. He drifted off to sleep just as the altitude and speed the plane was traveling at made him sigh wishing brooms could fly at the same speed.

_**We are currently cruising over the Atlantic Ocean at a height of18300 meters or 60000 feet. Our current speed is 2140 km/h or 1330 mph or two times the speed of sound. We will arrive in New York in three and a half hours. So sit back and enjoy flight.**_

Harry woke with a start when he felt a bump jostle the entire plane. When he looked out the window he saw that the plane had landed and was thrown forward as the plane was braking and slowing down. Anticipation ran through his body as he began thinking on what he would see first once he made his way into New York City. Ten minutes later and he was walking out of the plane and into the terminal. He made his way to the exit and headed into customs. He sighed in frustration when he saw the long line when he made it around the corner and saw the customs sign. He walked into the shortest line and began his wait to freedom.

"**MR. POTTER"**

**A/N: again constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. So send in those reviews. **


End file.
